


La noche desciende

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche desciende sobre Enjolras cuando tras un error terrible nada parece marchar como debería... y es Grantaire quien se da cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche desciende

**Author's Note:**

> Movieverse 2012. Ubicado durante/después de Drink With Me.

Muchos estuvieron a punto de morir. Había que reconocer que Marius tenía valor, o mejor dicho, estaba lo suficientemente loco para amenazar con volarse con todo y la barricada. Estuvo la muerte de la chica, Éponine, y el traidor que acaban de ajusticiar. 

Era cuando menos una noche acontecida. 

Casi podía sentir cómo los ánimos descendían a su alrededor. Enjolras nunca había dicho que sería fácil pero confiaba en el apoyo del pueblo. Los demás se habían dedicado a cantar, a soñar, desear e imaginar… Al final, había sido Marius el soñador el que había tomado un barril de pólvora con la intención de sacrificarlo todo. 

Era muy fácil cantar sobre libertad al calor de las fogatas, hablar de luchas para volver a los brazos de sus amantes y la calidez de sus camas. Ahora el frío de la lluvia, el calor de los cañones y el olor de la sangre les había cambiado un poco la perspectiva. 

Lo notaba en los ánimos apagados, las risas que no terminaban de llegar y los comentarios que morían antes de nacer. 

Pero sobretodo, veía la negación de todo eso que percibía en la mirada cansada pero aún esperanzada de Enjolras. Esa férrea convicción que se negaba a dar paso a la desazón. 

Una noche triste y sólo él tenía en la mano una botella de vino. La única certeza, la única solución de una situación sin salida. 

Tal vez por eso empezó a cantar. 

Por la amistad. Por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el café y los había llevado ahí. 

Porque al día siguiente, cuando murieran, sólo se iban a tener los unos a los otros. 

Una canción y un poco de vino servía para animarlos a todos. 

O casi a todos. 

Mientras bebían, se levantaban el ánimo y escuchaban a Marius lamentarse por su amor perdido, Grantaire se levantó de la barricada. Enjolras había dado instrucciones (ignorándolo a él una vez más, por supuesto) y se había marchado al interior. 

Sin embargo, habría jurado que lo había escuchado cantar. 

Lo encontró en el segundo piso del café. Estaba sentado en el suelo, las rodillas dobladas y la mirada ausente. 

Grantaire se sentó a su lado. 

-Necesitamos estar alerta mañana–dijo Enjolras al tiempo que rechazaba con un simple movimiento de cabeza el licor que le ofrecía. 

-Necesitamos algo para enfrentar lo que se viene mañana –lo corrigió Grantaire dando un generoso trago en su lugar.

Enjolras lo miró reprobatoriamente. Como siempre. 

-Nuestros ideales son más que suficiente. 

-¿Incluso para morir? –preguntó Grantaire sin poder evitar una mezcla de rabia y escepticismo en su voz.

La rabia que chispeó en los ojos de Enjolras ardió un momento pero no llegó a salir. No estaba sola. La acompañaba el hastío y algo más que Grantaire reconocía como algo similar a la culpa. Sin embargo, la fe férrea en el pueblo seguía allí. 

-Estamos luchando por el pueblo. Todo París se debe haber levantado ya. Vendrán. 

Las palabras resultaban amargas a sus oídos. Sonrió con tristeza levantando la botella ante sí, viendo bailar ya los últimos tragos aún en el fondo. 

-Rezo para que tengas razón –dijo, repitiendo las palabras con las que había contestado a la misma fe en el pueblo que había expresado Courfeyrac al iniciar la barricada. 

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto que no había esperado. Enjolras a su lado se crispó y desvió la mirada. Podía percibir a su lado la manera en que su cuerpo contenía una vibración furiosa. 

Puso los ojos en blanco apurando el contenido de la botella. 

-Tenías que señalármelo, supongo –dijo el líder finalmente, con voz ronca y tono furioso–. Debí suponer que no lo dejarías pasar. 

Era muy mala idea que el contenido de la botella se terminara en ese momento. Debió haber subido otra con él. 

En especial ahora que sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Enjolras. 

-¿El traidor? –preguntó para confirmar. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Desde un inicio había pensado que podía ser un traidor. No era que tuviera una cualidad especial para leer a las personas: el mundo estaba lleno de traidores y el pueblo de cobardes. ¿Por qué iba a ser un voluntario al que desconocían algo diferente? 

-Tú desconfiaste –señaló Enjolras. 

Grantaire no estaba seguro de qué le sorprendía más: el tono de reproche culposo hacia sí mismo que estaba usando Enjolras o que hubiera puesto atención a algo que él había dicho al aire durante la barricada. 

-No creo en la gente, ¿por qué él iba a ser diferente? –replicó encogiéndose de hombros. 

Su comentario no pareció ayudar lo más mínimo a Enjolras. Realmente necesitaba otro trago. 

-Fue un error, un tiempo precioso que perdimos –exclamó finalmente. Sonaba furioso y por una vez, la furia no era contra el reino ni contra el propio Grantaire–. La gente cree que puedo guiarlos. 

Dejó en el aire el “les he fallado” que pesaba sobre él. 

-Yo creo en ti –declaró Grantaire de inmediato. 

Pudo ver una vez más que Enjolras creía que esas palabras y todas las muchas veces en que las había dicho, eran una mentira. 

-Todos pudimos morir por esa traición. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros una vez más. 

-Creía que morir era parte del precio a pagar por definir quiénes somos. 

Esta vez la sorpresa inundó la mirada del hombre. ¿Acaso no creía que no escuchaba sus consejos y sus enseñanzas como los demás? No creía en lo que decía, pero eso no impedía que escuchara y devorara cada una de las palabras que salía de la boca de Enjolras. 

Evidentemente él también recordaba la conversación de la noche anterior a la que se estaba refiriendo. 

-Que estés aquí no define quién eres si no crees en lo que hacemos. 

Grantaire sonrió con tristeza. 

-Al contrario –replicó en tomo amargo– define exactamente quién soy. El loco se define por su delirio. El amante por el objeto de su deseo. El ateo por el Dios en el que no cree. El revolucionario por las luchas que pelea. El músico por las canciones que hace. El bebedor por el contenido de la botella. No puedo ser otro que el que soy. Sólo que no soy suficiente para tus estándares, ¿verdad, Apolo? 

Casi pudo ver materializarse el deseo de entenderlo en la mirada de Enjolras y la frustración por no lograrlo. 

-¿Quién eres, entonces? –preguntó con un tono casi desafiante. 

Era el cínico. Era el escéptico. El que no dudaría en decir las verdades sobre un mundo que no valía la pena y un pueblo que tenía demasiada hambre, demasiado miedo, demasiadas heridas por una revolución que había terminado en nada. Un pueblo que había vencido para seguir derrotado. Era el hombre que diría siempre las palabras que Enjolras no quería oír. 

Pero se quedaría a su lado para decírselas. 

-Soy el que se queda –replicó nada más. 

Por un momento creyó ver en los ojos de Enjolras que eso valía la pena pero sabía que no era así. Se levantó para ir al piso inferior a buscar algo más que tomar. Tenía que resistir esa noche de alguna forma. Ver a Enjolras así, con dudas y con arrepentimientos, no era algo fácil de soportar. 

-No crees que el pueblo venga mañana –declaró Enjolras antes de que se acercara a la escalera. 

Se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo. No vendría. Estaba seguro de ello. Al día siguiente, cuando subiera a lo alto de los edificios a verificar la situación, Enjolras se encontraría con que estaban solos. No era cinismo ni escepticismo: era la realidad. 

-¿A qué? –preguntó con desgana. Sabía que no quería escucharlo. Que no quería creerlo. 

-Entonces moriremos –le señaló Enjolras con un tono que destilaba advertencia y determinación. Casi era retador. Casi como si le hubiera devuelto su fuego aunque fuera por oposición. 

Grantaire jugueteó con la botella que sostenía en la mano y sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza, amargura y determinación. Le hubiera gustado ser la persona que dijera algo que pudiera animarlo. Algo que borrara esa expresión de duda y dolor que nunca antes había visto en él. La culpa por lo que sucedería con los demás a pesar de estar convencido de que era lo correcto. 

Pero no podía. Ése no era él. 

-Entonces moriremos –repitió. 

Una sonrisa amarga acompañó a Grantaire mientras bajaba la escalera.


End file.
